


Trop chaud !

by Suzuka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Lors d’une mission en Norvège, Minos emmène Eaque dans un lieu insoliteYaoi Minos x Eaque
Relationships: Garuda Aiacos/Griffon Minos
Kudos: 7





	1. Sensation décuplée

**Author's Note:**

> De base, cette histoire était un OS. Il l’est resté pendant plusieurs mois avec le premier chapitre, mais des suggestions lancées par-ci par-là, et me voilà avec de nombreuses idées de situations chaudes et cocasses pour nos deux juges. Cela devient donc une fic à plusieurs chapitres assez lemonesque et romantique. Mi-fluff, mi-hot donc.
> 
> Cette histoire se passe avant la guerre sainte du XXe siècle.
> 
> Les personnages et l’univers de Saint Seiya ne m’appartiennent pas
> 
> Bonne lecture

− Chaud, chaud, chaud. Il fait trop chaud !  
− Chut, Eaque. Tu n’as pas lu le panneau à l’entrée ?  
− Je sais pas lire le norvégien, triple andouille.  
− Il y avait la traduction en anglais.  
− Est-ce que je ressemble à Rhadamanthe ?

Minos soupira. Son compagnon pouvait vraiment être de mauvaise foi par moment.

− C’était écrit « _Merci de garder le silence pour le respect des autres usagers_ ». Les norvégiens sont très à cheval sur les règles.  
− Ah oui, et ils vont me faire quoi ? Me mitrailler de boules de neige ?  
− T’es bête, rit le Griffon. Allez, viens.  
− Je peux sortir pour aller consulter le panneau des règles ?  
− Non, maintenant que tu es là, tu restes.  
− Mais il fait trop chaud. Je vais mourir.  
− Arrête de t’agiter, tu vas avoir encore plus chaud.

Le premier juge emmena son collègue, et également son amant, plus loin dans la vaste cabine où il régnait une chaleur sèche digne d’un four. Eaque avait l’impression de succomber à un malaise vagal à chacun de ses pas. Sérieusement, les norvégiens aimaient réellement ça ? Et c’était soi-disant bon pour la santé ? Et ils étaient à poil en plus ! L’endroit avait beau être tamisé et désert, le Garuda était quand même gêné et il cachait son précieux appareillage derrière une serviette. Minos l’emmena dans un coin presque obscur, à croire qu’ils avaient prévu un emplacement spécial pour les touristes pudiques. 

− Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester là longtemps.  
− Reste tranquille et apprécie. On ne restera pas plus de quinze minutes. Tu vas voir, après, tu te sentiras revigoré.  
− Ça m’étonnerait ! baragouina Eaque. Je serais juste cuit à point pour être mangé.  
− C’est un programme qui me plait parfaitement.  
− Eh, Minos, on n’avait pas une mission à accomplir à la base ? Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait dans un putain de sauna ?  
− Ne t’inquiète pas, on trouvera rapidement notre cible. Dame Pandore ne nous a pas dit de ne pas prendre du bon temps.  
− Je te préviens que si la chaleur me rend stérile, tu me le paieras.  
− Arrête de raconter des conneries et reste tranquille, l’intima encore Minos qui semblait à l’aise dans cet élément chaud et sec. Même si j’aime quand tu parles de me faire payer.

Le sourire de dépravé que lança le Griffon au Garuda le fit quelque peu rougir. Franchement, Il n’avait pas honte ! Même s’il aimait ses rapports réguliers et passionnés avec Minos, cette impudeur et cette désinhibition sexuelle le mettait encore mal à l’aise. Un peu de retenue ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin, rien d’étonnant vu ses origines. Ces norvégiens n’ont rien trouvé de mieux pour se détendre de se rassembler tous ensemble et à poil dans une rôtissoire. La chaleur avait dû leur griller quelques connexions cérébrales. Il n’y avait pas d’autre explication. 

− T’es qu’un obsédé, Minos.  
− Ça n’avait pas l’air de te déplaire hier. Surtout lorsque je t’ai immobilisé avec ma technique.  
− Oh, ta gueule. Et la fois où on a cassé le bureau de mon palais ? Ça ne te déplaisait pas non plus, il me semble. Je suis même sûr que les Dieux jumeaux t’ont entendu à Elysion.  
− Bon souvenir, sourit Minos sans cacher son ravissement.  
− Tu es indécent.  
− Tu n’es pas très prude non plus.  
− On n’est pas censé se détendre ?  
− Je te donne chaud ? questionna le plus âgé d’un ton mielleux en se rapprochant de lui.  
− Je boue depuis que j’ai posé un pied ici. Si en plus tu m’agaces, je m’en vais  
− Allez, je plaisante. Je ne veux pas te donner une mauvaise impression du sauna. Détends-toi et profite.

Une mauvaise impression du sauna ? Ça, il l’avait déjà. Eaque ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait se détendre là-dedans alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de sortir s’hydrater et respirer l’air frais. Rien à voir avec ses propres vieilles habitudes. Les baignades dans les eaux fraiches des lacs népalais où il s’y plongeait entièrement de bon matin pour se réveiller le corps et se revigorer l’âme. Ça c’était sain ! Pas ces cabines qui font gonfler les jambes. Ce n’était définitivement pas fait pour lui. 

Mais bon, Minos avait l’air d’apprécier. C’était plutôt aimable de sa part de lui faire découvrir certaines traditions de son pays natal. Il pouvait bien faire plaisir à son compagnon, alors il abdiqua en comptant les secondes qui le séparaient de sa délivrance.

− Chaud, baragouina encore Eaque.  
− Chut.

Le calme revint entre les deux hommes. Malgré la semi-obscurité, Eaque remarqua que Minos avait fermé les yeux et ralenti sa respiration. La cabine, plutôt vaste, était destinée à plusieurs personnes, mais ils étaient les seuls clients de ce sauna public pour le moment. Eaque avait du mal à imaginer un rassemblement d’hommes et de femmes, nus comme des vers, aux heures de pointe, à se parler comme si de rien n’était, leur poireau ou leur petite pêche à l’air. Quel drôle de coutume, vraiment ! 

C’était le matin en Norvège et les clients n’arrivaient généralement que dans l’après-midi, après une journée de travail, pour se relaxer. S’ils étaient seuls et qu’il pouvait profiter d’un peu d’intimité avec Minos, ce n’était pas de refus. 

Les enfers se peuplaient de plus en plus. Des spectres se présentaient chaque jour à ses portes ou au château d’Heinstein, venant ainsi combler l’armée de leur maître, le Seigneur Hadès. Les trois juges avaient été les premiers à se réveiller. Le sceau d’Athéna devenait de plus en plus faible et les âmes des cent-huit étoiles maléfiques s’échappaient petit à petit de leur prison, rejoignant leur héritier pour cette génération. Eaque avait été l’un d’eux. Comme frappé par la foudre, il avait immédiatement su ce qu’il devait faire. Il avait subitement abandonné son ancienne vie, son nom de naissance sans importance, ces gens qu’il qualifiait de proches afin d’aller à la rencontre de son destin. Il se rappelait à peine des visages des gens qu’il côtoyait autrefois. Les souvenirs de sa vie de simple humain s’estompaient progressivement, poussés pour laisser la place à la mémoire d’Eaque, juge des enfers. De son histoire aux temps mythologiques jusqu’à ses anciennes résurrections, il étudiait ces informations avec parcimonie pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu’autrefois.

En tant qu’homme simple, il avait toujours eu cette assurance, ce physique envieux et robuste, cette vaillance caractéristique de son étoile céleste. C’était une évidence, il était destiné à porter le surplis du Garuda. Lui, comme les autres, étaient des élus, des pièces essentielles qui permettraient au Seigneur Hadès de mener à bien ses projets. Seulement, quelques spectres se montraient plus réticents à endosser leur rôle, et c’était leur mission de les ramener dans le bon chemin. Certains étaient juste déboussolés, d’autres avaient besoin d’être un peu mieux convaincus. User de la force pour les traîner jusqu’aux enfers s’avéraient parfois nécessaire. D’ailleurs, Rhadamanthe se récoltait souvent les boulets à ramener par la peau des fesses. Si ça n’en tenait qu’à lui, Eaque les tuerait sur le champ. Des couards n’avaient pas leur place dans l’armée de leur Seigneur. Mais Hadès était un Dieu bon. Il aimait ses hommes et les voulait au complet.

Minos, lui, parvenait souvent à se contenter d’explications pour les embrigader. Le norvégien était un bon orateur, digne d’un politicien. Contrairement aux deux autres, il n’avait eu aucun mal à convaincre ses sous-fifres de rejoindre les rangs d’Hadès. Eaque s’étonnait de sa capacité en enrôler si facilement les gens. Son Minos si séducteur, il possédait cette noblesse digne de son étoile céleste, cette majesté qui rappelait qu’il avait été un important Roi(1). Lui-même avait succombé à son charme.

On leur avait informé de la présence d’une étoile en Norvège. Et un spectre important en plus, donc impossible de faire l’impasse dessus. La mission de le ramener avait été confiée à Minos, mais ce dernier avait demandé la permission d’emmener Eaque avec lui. Après tout, ce spectre n’était pas à sous-estimer. S’il opposait de la résistance, ils ne seraient peut-être pas trop de deux juges pour le ramener en bon état. Sa déduction était logique, mais à présent, Eaque soupçonnait qu’il l’avait recommandé pour le traîner dans ce gril à échelle humaine. Combien de temps restait-il ? Il faisait définitivement trop chaud. A ses côtés, Minos semblait complètement détendu, dans un état semi-méditatif, son bras enroulé autour de la taille du népalais. Impossible de fuir dans se faire repérer.

Vaincu, Eaque se détendit enfin et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son amant.

− Et bien voilà, sourit Minos en embrassant le haut de son crâne.  
− J’ai l’impression d’être assommé par de la fièvre.  
− Allons, ne me dis pas qu’il ne fait pas chaud en été au Népal.  
− Ne compare pas une chaleur naturelle chargée d’humidité à ça. Même dans la cinquième prison ou la troisième vallée(2), on s’y sentirait presque au frais.  
− Tu exagères.  
− A peine.  
− Eaque, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t’ai emmené ici ? demanda le blanc en reprenant sa voix mielleuse qu’il réservait pour leurs rapports intimes.

Eaque se refroidit, si pensé que c’était possible dans cette fournaise.

− N’y pense même pas. Et s’il y avait des caméras.  
− Il n’y en a pas.  
− Je ne veux pas.  
− Mais tu ne sais même pas ce je veux faire.  
− Toi ou moi en dessous, peu importe, c’est non.  
− Tu ne diras peut-être pas la même chose lorsque je commencerai.  
− Commencer quoi ?

Le sourire que lui lançait Minos ne lui disait rien de bon. Eaque chauffa encore plus, émoustillé bien malgré lui. Il détestait quand Minos faisait ça. Il ne supportait pas de perdre sa superbe devant lui. Et pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à lui résister. Un vrai manipulateur, un vicieux qui savait diablement bien s’y prendre avec lui. Eaque n’avait jamais connu meilleure extase ailleurs que dans les bras de Minos. Il n’aurait jamais cru ça possible quelques semaines auparavant. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ?

*~**~**~*

Eaque avait beau se souvenir de sa longue existence, il n’en restait pas moins qu’à chaque nouvelle vie, il se construisait une personnalité propre. Les expériences sans doute, et son vécu en tant que simple humain qui variait d’une réincarnation à une autre. Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était bien la première fois qu’il entretenait une relation avec un confrère, et pas n’importe lequel. Dans ses anciennes réincarnations, il n’avait nullement laissé place à la romance, juste focalisé sur son devoir de juge et de serviteur d’Hadès.

A leur rencontre à cette époque, lui et Minos s’étaient naturellement rapprochés, par pur professionnalisme, du moins au début. Ils avaient en partie géré seuls les enfers, Rhadamanthe étant très souvent envoyé en mission à la recherche des spectres. Leur rôle de juge leur était naturellement revenu, de même que l’usage de leur pouvoir. Leur verdict différait rarement. A ce niveau-là, ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Et quand bien même, en cas de désaccord, ils discutaient calmement autour d’une tasse de thé d’un cas compliqué qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à juger comme il se doit. Une relation qui démarrait plutôt bien malgré leur différence. Chacun d’eux se respectait. Eaque était fasciné par la distinction de Minos, mais également par son humour. Et Minos appréciait la fierté et le droiture d’Eaque.

Minos était plus maniéré dans sa façon de faire, mais plus cruel au dénouement. Eaque n’y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il se précipitait presque un peu trop sur ses décisions, et il n’aimait pas qu’on le contredise. Il s’était déjà disputé avec Rhadamanthe qui n’appréciait pas non plus qu’on défie son autorité. Heureusement, Minos était souvent là pour calmer le jeu entre ces deux hommes fiers. 

Le Griffon était étonnement patient. Il laissait tranquillement les âmes exposer leurs péchés, s’excuser, se justifier, sans pour autant se laisser attendrir. Il jugeait qu’importe les causes ou les regrets. Ce qui était fait était fait. Encore heureux ! La compassion n’avait pas sa place aux enfers. Pourtant, Minos prenait le temps de les écouter, leur donner confiance, avant de les plonger dans le désespoir le plus total. Un vrai scélérat, du sadisme pur, un manipulateur. Son pouvoir lui allait à merveille. Eaque n’aimait pas ses méthodes tout comme il en était admiratif. Il aimait bien s’opposer à Minos pour lui montrer qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir la main mise sur tout le monde, pour gonfler son orgueil personnel aussi. Minos voyait clair dans son jeu et rentrait complètement dedans. Mais au lieu de se battre, les deux hommes finissaient au lit. Des échanges musclés et torrides qui avaient débuté peu de temps après leur intégration dans l’armée d’Hadès.

Dès sa première rencontre, Eaque avait bien apprécié la physionomie du Griffon, à la fois robuste et plus élancée que la sienne. Le mélange parfait, mais loin de lui l’idée d’aller plus loin qu’une simple observation. En vingt-deux ans d’existence, Eaque n’avait pas été convaincu de la grandiosité des rapports sexuels.

En fait, Minos était un homme ouvert à tout genre d’expérience. Il se définissait comme étant un pansexuel(3), d’une sexualité débridée et sans chaîne, plutôt ironique pour quelqu’un qui immobilise ses victimes et les prive de cette précieuse liberté. Eaque aimait beaucoup son audace, son aisance dans ce domaine où il ne se montrait pas timide.

Eaque, quant à lui, était curieux, à la recherche de sensations extrêmes. Dans son pays natal, les filles l’avaient rapidement agacé avec leurs manières, leur réserve et leurs exigences de princesse. Et il n’aimait pas les proies faciles, question de fierté. Pas question de se jeter sur le faible gibier, tellement indigne de lui. Il avait aussi essayé les hommes qui n’étaient que des égoïstes qui ne pensaient qu’à leur propre plaisir. A son âge, il avait cumulé quelques expériences toutes plus décevantes les unes que les autres, au point de penser que la fameuse extase n’était rien d’autre qu’un mythe, que le sexe était juste surestimé. Mais les paroles de Minos le soir de leurs premiers ébats avaient quelque peu éveillé son intérêt.

− Avec moi, je te promets que ton extase va te faire grimper au plafond, et c’est toi qui me supplieras de redescendre. 

Il ne l’avait pas cru. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas exister. Minos essayait forcément de le tromper avec ce timbre de voix mielleux, ce sourire provoquant et cette posture obscène, jambes écartées sur son sofa, la main posée sur son aine, très près de son entrejambe. A cet instant, il n’avait rien d’un haut fonctionnaire des armées d’Hadès, ni même d’un roi. Juste un sale dévergondé rempli d’orgueil qui se croyait capable d’accomplir un miracle. 

− Est-ce que tu arriveras au moins à me faire bander ?  
− Plus que ça, mon cher, avait-il répondu sans hésitation sans se départir de son sourire. Ce sera tellement explosif que tu en redemanderas.  
− Ah vraiment ? Et bien, essaie donc pour voir.

Même s’il ne l’admettait pas encore, Minos l’avait fortement émoustillé. Tout avait commencé de là. Eaque s’était dit qu’il ne perdait rien à tenter l’expérience. Et puis, la physionomie de son confrère n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Minos était indéniablement agréable à regarder. Il n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi bien gaulé que lui. A défaut de passer du bon temps, il pourrait toujours le mater, comme un orgasme visuel. 

Eaque l’avait donc mis à l’épreuve, pensant avoir à faire à un beau parleur, mais priant pour prendre son pied une bonne fois pour toute. Il l’avait laissé faire, et le népalais avait cru mourir. L’inverse l’aurait bien déçu. Le sanctuaire érotique, le paradis de luxure, le septième ciel, l’extase totale, il ne trouvait toujours pas de mots pour décrire la sensation qu’il avait perçue ce jour-là et qui l’avait rendue dépendant du Griffon. 

− J’ai aimé moi-aussi. Reviens me voir quand tu veux. Nous volerons encore plus haut la prochaine fois.

Était-ce possible de décoller au-delà ? Eaque avait mis un bon moment à redescendre sur terre, bien longtemps après le départ de Minos. Il était revenu chaque jour auprès du premier juge, sans jamais se lasser. Son amant ne protestait pas lorsqu’il se glissait à toute heure dans son lit en demande de câlin. Il l’accueillait toujours avec un sourire, salace ou tendre selon les jours. Leur relation était avant tout charnelle. Elle l’était toujours, mais ils s’autorisaient de temps à autre quelques marques d’affection. Eaque s’attachait de plus en plus à lui. Il supportait de moins en moins que d’autres louchent sur lui, sur son Minos. Il était devenu stupidement jaloux, même avec Rhadamanthe. Le blanc s’entendait bien avec la Wyverne. Eaque n’aimait pas les voir discuter longuement, même si c’était purement professionnel. Minos était à lui. Il n’était pas prêt de renoncer à un délice pareil, pas après toutes ces déceptions. 

Eaque refusait d’admettre qu’il tombait amoureux.

*~**~**~*

− Aaaaah, sursauta Eaque en sentant des doigts glisser dans son dos.  
− Tu le sens, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es bien plus sensible, dit Minos en poursuivant ses caresses.  
− Comment ça se fait ? Aaaah, Minos, arrête.  
− Apprécie, souffla le Griffon dans son oreille.

Eaque se sentit chauffer encore plus que la température ambiante. Il devinait ses joues complètement rouges. Le souffle de Minos dans son cou n’arrangeait rien.

− Arrête, pas ici, gémit Eaque.  
− Eaque, on ne reste pas longtemps. Je vais juste te toucher. La chaleur intensifie la sensibilité.  
− C’est pour ça que tu m’as emmené ici ? Tu cherches à me dominer ? Aaaaaaah, arrête, pas les cuisses. Non, ne me touche pas là.  
− Eaque.

Minos avait arrêté ses attouchements pour prendre la tête d’Eaque entre ses mains. Il sentait la chaleur de son visage sous ses paumes, signe de son trouble, un mélange d’embarras et d’excitation.

− Détends-toi.  
− Je ne veux pas.  
− Calme-toi, l’incita encore Minos en embrassant son front.  
− N’espère pas m’amadouer.  
− Eaque, je ne veux que te faire plaisir. Allez, on est seul. Laisse-toi faire, ça va te plaire. T’ai-je déçu jusqu’à présent ?  
− Non.  
− Alors fais-moi confiance. Tu vas adorer.

Minos embrassa les lèvres sèches de son amant. Ses mains quittèrent le visage pour glisser dans le cou puis les épaules qu’il massa un peu, faisant soupirer Eaque.

− Tu es trop tendu.  
− Dépêche-toi, abruti.  
− Tu es impatient maintenant, le taquina Minos.  
− La ferme.  
− A tes ordres. De toute façon, ma langue va être occupée.  
− Aaaaaah.

Les mains de Minos cascadèrent encore le long des bras jusqu’à atteindre la taille, tandis que la langue taquine chatouillait le cou renversé du Garuda. Eaque ravalaient ses soupirs malgré l’extase montante, ne souhaitant pas partager son ivresse avec les gérants du sauna.

− Plus bas, Minos.

Il ne tenait plus, il avait déjà la trique. Minos avait raison, la chaleur décuplait la sensibilité de sa peau, la rendant bien plus réceptive aux caresses de son amant. Le Griffon était décidément plein de surprise. Eaque ne contrôlait plus rien. Il encaissait le trop plein de plaisir qui montait rapidement en lui. L’intérieur de ses cuisses était une fournaise, surtout sous les doigts habiles de son partenaire. Bon sang, ce que Minos pouvait être doué avec ses doigts. Rien d’étonnant pour un utilisateur de la _Cosmic marionation_. 

Eaque geignit et coupa sa respiration lorsqu’une main se referma sur son érection. Son corps, pris de spasme, se mouvait seul vers son partenaire satisfait des réactions du Garuda. Il allait supplier Minos de continuer lorsqu’un courant froid l’envahit. La porte du sauna venait de s’ouvrir pour accueillir un nouveau visiteur.

− Mi… Mmmh.

Minos plaqua Eaque contre la paroi du sauna, une de ses mains bâillonnant sa bouche. Avec son index, il imita un « chut » pour lui intimer à ne pas faire de bruit. Eaque fit non de la tête. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir. La sensation était trop forte. Mais Minos l’ignora et reprit sa virilité en main pour finir ce qu’il avait commencé. Bien malgré lui, le népalais gémit, ses sons étouffés dans la paume de Minos qui le gâtait. Il voulait l’arrêter, mais ce serait tellement douloureux de le laisser dans cet état. Il ne pourrait plus enfiler son pantalon, et hors de question de se libérer dans un lieu aussi impur que des toilettes. Il y avait une limite à la bassesse. Mais il y avait une autre personne dans le sauna, à quelques mètres d’eux. Un homme ou une femme, silencieux comme une tombe. Eaque n’avait même pas entendu ses pas, mais il savait qu’il était là, caché dans un autre coin de la cabine. Sa présence ne décourageait nullement son partenaire qui continuait de stimuler la partie la plus érogène de son corps. Il la secouait à un rythme irrégulier, rendant l’expérience encore plus exaltante. Tout serait parfait s’il n’y avait pas cet inconnu.

− Mmmmmmh

C’était trop, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Eaque avait des larmes dans les yeux. Chaque nouvelle expérience avec Minos était toujours plus jouissive que la précédente. Son partenaire apprenait à le connaître, tout comme lui qui ne savait même pas ce qui lui plaisait avant. En peu de temps, Minos avait identifié chaque zone érogène de son corps. Il n’aurait jamais cru que les orteils, l’arrière des genoux et le bas du dos pouvait être aussi sensible, mais le meilleur restait son organe masculin actuellement aussi tendu qu’un arc prêt à décocher sa flèche. La comparaison était parfaite, car lui-aussi se sentait venir. Était-ce correct de jouir et salir cet endroit ? Ce n’était pas la question, bon sang ! Eaque savait que malgré son bâillon, il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de crier. C’était juste trop bon et la chaleur décuplait son ivresse. Maudit Minos, ses idées farfelues et son impudeur.

La main du blanc s’insurgea dans sa bouche, y pénétrant son tranchant qui se cala entre ses dents. Eaque releva des yeux étonnés vers son partenaire qui souriait de plus belle avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

− Mords.

Eaque ne comprit pas lorsqu’une nouvelle vibration envahit son corps, l’électrisant jusqu’à chaque extrémité. Il serra les dents par automatisme. Minos était passé au rang supérieur en taquinant l’extrémité hautement sensible de son phallus. Sa mâchoire se refermait fortement sur l’articulation, croquant le petit doigt du Griffon qui saigna. Le goût métallique inonda son palais et l’écœura. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amant. Il n’était pas du tout adepte du sadisme dans ses rapports intimes. Mais Minos ne retira pas sa main. Au contraire même, il gardait ce sourire indécent plaqué sur son visage, comme s’il prenait autant plaisir que lui. Cet homme était vraiment incroyable. Eaque ne voulait le laisser à personne. Il maudirait, jalouserait, châtierait toute personne qui s’approcherait un peu trop de lui. Minos était à lui seul. Il voulait tellement le hurler au Griffon, mais impossible. Maudites règles, et maudit visiteur indésiré.

Eaque dégagea subitement la main blessée de sa bouche pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l’attirer dans un baiser appuyé et enflammé. Son partenaire répondit à l’embrassade. Il lui permit immédiatement l’accès à sa cavité buccale où sa langue l’attendait, impatiente de se mêler à la sienne.

Le baiser se poursuivit plusieurs secondes, de même que les secousses sur la virilité d’Eaque qui se libéra enfin dans la main de Minos. Ce dernier appuya encore plus leur baiser pour étouffer le cri de plaisir de son partenaire. 

A bout de souffle, Eaque se dégagea pour reprendre sa respiration. Encore étourdi par son extase qui redescendait doucement et la réalisation de l’attachement qu’il portait à Minos, il ne se demanda même pas si le final de cette séance de masturbation improvisée avait été suffisamment discret. 

− Silence ! entonna une voix glaciale qui refroidit l’atmosphère pourtant chaude du sauna.

Réalisant qu’on l’avait entendu prendre son pied, Eaque rougit de nouveau, de honte cette fois. Alors qu’il idolâtrait presque Minos une minute auparavant, il le maudissait maintenant de les mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Ce dernier ne semblait pas impressionné par cette intervention. Au contraire même, il avait gardé ce sourire indécent tout en fixant le coin où s’était installé l’autre client.

− Voilà notre cible.  
− Quoi ? Où ça ?  
− Tu savais que je viendrais ici, Minos du Griffon, reprit l’autre sans paraître surpris d’être découvert.  
− Cela fait quelques temps que je surveille les déplacements de ton cosmos. Pour quelqu’un qui clame le silence, tu n’es pas très discret non plus.  
− Je viens juste de me familiariser avec ce merveilleux pouvoir qui m’est apparu il y a quelques jours. Et je sais où est ma place. Il était donc inutile que non pas un mais deux juges viennent me chercher.  
− Considère ça comme un honneur.  
− Difficile à dire à après l’horreur dont j’ai été témoin. Vous n’avez donc aucune morale.  
− Quoi ! s’offusqua Eaque. Tais-toi donc, sous-fifre. Qui que tu sois, tu es forcément en-dessous de nous, les juges des Enfers. Respecte donc tes supérieurs.  
− Silence ! N’avez-vous pas vu les règles à l’entrée ? Vous ne savez pas lire ?  
− Je ne lis pas le norvégien, pauvre type !  
− Calme-toi Eaque, tempéra Minos qui connaissait le caractère fonceur de son amant. Laisse-moi m’en occuper. Après tout, il sera sous mes ordres.  
− Sous vos ordres ?

L’homme se releva pour s’approcher d’eux. Minos fit se même pour lui faire face dans toute sa dignité de juge, tandis qu’Eaque cachait ses parties intimes avec sa serviette. Pas question d’exposer son sanctuaire privé à un autre que Minos, et surtout pas à un sous-fifre irrespectueux. De son point de vue, le Garuda était aux premières loges pour jauger les précieuses marchandises des deux hommes qui se toisaient sans plus faire attention à lui. Deux belles pièces, à n’en pas douter. Cela avait le mérite de faire légèrement remonter l’insubordonné dans son estime, mais celle de Minos restait la plus alléchante à son goût.

Laissant là l’exploration grossière et déplacée des parties génitales, Eaque se leva à son tour, dépassant fièrement les deux hommes. Il étudia le nouveau venu d’un œil hostile. A son grand étonnement, il était tout à fait à son goût avec ses long cheveux blanc et son visage fin, mais figé par trop de sérieux. La couleur particulière de ses yeux le frappa immédiatement. Du violet, semblable aux siens. Eaque aimait ses rares iris mauve. D’ailleurs, à leur rencontre, les premiers mots de Minos avaient été « t’as de beaux yeux, tu sais ». Un mélange d’humour et d’admiration réelle. Son partenaire se fascinait vraiment pour ses yeux qu’il fixait intensément pendant leur ébats. Le fait que le nouveau possédait la même couleur l’incommodait. Eaque refusait catégoriquement que Minos s’intéresse à d’autres globes que les siens. Minos était à lui. 

Bon, après une analyse plus poussée, les yeux du nouveau spectre étaient plus clairs, bien moins virils. Les siens étaient sans conteste mieux. Et puis, cet homme ressemblait trop à Minos pour qu’il lui plaise. Ce serait presque comme s’admirer soi-même. Minos n’était pas narcissique, pas qu’il sache en tout cas. Et il ne s’abaisserait jamais à séduire une version discount de lui-même.

Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd’hui ? Eaque n’avait de cesse de sublimer Minos et se l’approprier comme un petit-ami possessif. Il n’aimait pas ce constat. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Minos l’obsédait de plus en plus, ça en devenait presque maladif. A la base, il voulait seulement prendre du bon temps, pas tomber dans de stupides sentiments amoureux. Les Enfers n’étaient pas le lieu le mieux adapté pour une romance, et en plus une guerre sainte approchait. Eaque avait bien mieux à penser, mais sa conscience le ramenait toujours vers Minos et combien il lui manquait dès qu’il s’absentait.

− Il semblerait que tu n’aies pas bien compris à qui tu t’adressais, Rune du Balrog, reprit Minos envers leur cible.  
− Minos du Griffon. Premier juge des enfers. Fils de Zeus et Europe. Ancien Roi de Crète. L’homme ayant été le responsable de la naissance du Minotaure par sa propre épouse.  
− Je vois que tu connais tes classiques. Je n’en attendais pas moins de l’étoile céleste de l’excellence. Mais sache que je ne suis plus exactement le même que ces temps anciens.  
− Effectivement, vous étiez si noble dans vos précédentes réincarnations. J’étais fier d’officier sous votre commandement. Mais je ne vois maintenant qu’un dépravé qui prend du bon temps dans un lieu public. Vous êtes tombé si bas.  
− Bon, déjà tu me vouvoies, c’est un bon début. Et pour ta gouverne, ce n’est pas tellement moi qui prenais du bon temps.  
− MINOS, intervint immédiatement Eaque. Un mot de plus et je te renvoie aux Enfers à coup de _Garuda Flap_.  
− Quoiqu’il en soit, poursuivit Minos sans tenir compte de l’irritation de son amant, ta place est aux Enfers avec les autres spectres. Plus précisément, tu es censé me seconder au premier tribunal.  
− Je me rendrais auprès du Seigneur Hadès, mais je ne suis pas d’accord pour vous assister cette fois.  
− Mon cher Rune, je peux te garantir que je suis toujours le même en qui tu avais confiance autrefois, chantonna le Griffon. Ne fais donc pas ta forte tête et viens avec nous. Tu avais une place envieuse et elle t’est toujours réservée.

Minos tentait son approche de séducteur, celle-là même qui lui avait permis de recueillir ses hommes jusqu’à maintenant. Eaque le trouvait réellement attrayant, et en plus il était nu. Il était subjugué par sa prestance. Comment était-ce possible de lui résister ? Cet homme le rendait dingue.

− Après ce dont je viens d’être témoin, permettez-moi d’avoir des doutes, répliqua Rune.  
− En fait, je ne te laisse pas tellement le choix.

Rune s’effondra subitement au sol, genoux à terre devant Minos qui cette fois le regardait de haut avec froideur et sévérité.

− Mets-toi à genoux devant ton supérieur.  
− Je ne peux plus bouger…  
− Jure fidélité à moi et au Seigneur Hadès.

Le séducteur venait d’ôter son masque, laissant place à son vrai visage de meneur qui aime que les choses soient faites comme il le souhaite. Le sourire de Minos avait pris un rictus sadique et hautain, ravi de sa supériorité. Rune était totalement déstabilisé, son corps entier soumis à la volonté de Minos. Le Griffon s’agenouilla devant lui et lui prit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

− Ce soir, je veux te voir à ton poste. Ne sois pas en retard, sinon je te punirais.

Eaque frissonna. Minos était tellement sensuel en disant cela. Une nouvelle vague de jalousie s’empara de lui. Il se retenait difficilement de se jeter sur son amant pour l’emmener au loin, loin de tous, pour ne le garder qu’à lui. Minos était à lui, juste à lui.

Rune, lui, ne répondait pas. La _Cosmic Marionation_ n’ôtait pourtant pas la capacité de parler. Non, Minos aimait trop entendre ses victimes le supplier et crier leur douleur. Le Balrog était juste troublé par la différence de niveau entre lui et le juge, et par ce charisme digne d’un roi. Une mutation s’opérait actuellement dans sa conscience. Progressivement, il retrouvait le Minos majestueux et envoutant d’autrefois.

− Seigneur Minos.  
− J’aime mieux ça, sourit encore le juge en retirant ses fils. Je compte sur toi à partir de ce soir.  
− Oui, seigneur, s’inclina Rune de son propre chef cette fois.  
− Bien. Eaque, on s’en va.

Il prit la main du népalais pour le ramener vers les vestiaires, laissant le nouveau spectre dans l’ambiance chaude du sauna.

− Ça va aller ? Tu es sûr qu’il ne va pas se défiler ? demanda Eaque.  
− Ne t’en fais pas. Il rentrera même avant nous.  
− Comment ça ? On ne rentre pas maintenant ?  
− Pas encore. Il y a quelque chose que je veux encore faire avec toi.

Eaque rougit de nouveau d’excitation et d’appréhension. Bordel, mais comment Minos faisait-il pour lui faire constamment cet effet ? Tout chez lui lui plaisait, même sa façon de se rhabiller. Ces mouvements sensuels, ce corps attrayant, cette personnalité captivante, ce spectre impressionnant, cet homme fascinant avec ses caresses enivrantes. Eaque voulait se serrer contre lui, l’embrasser à perdre haleine, s’assurer qu’il n’était rien qu’à lui.

− Eaque ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Rhabille-t…

Le népalais le plaqua subitement contre les casiers pour l’embrasser fougueusement, forçant un passage dans sa bouche. C’était si bon, si palpitant. Minos le rendait définitivement dingue.

− On est impatient ? demanda malicieusement le plus âgé.  
− La ferme. La ferme, répéta Eaque en l’embrassant de nouveau. Tu m’as ensorcelé, sale enflure. Avant toi, je contrôlais parfaitement ma vie. Avant toi, tout était plus simple. Avant toi… Avant toi…

Avant lui, sa vie sentimentale et intime était complètement vide. Eaque sentait ses émotions déborder. Ses yeux s’embuèrent. Il détourna la tête et sécha ses larmes avec rage. Il ne supportait pas de se voir comme cela. Sa fierté en prenait un coup. D’un côté, il voulait hurler à Minos ce qu’il ressentait pour lui, et d’un autre, il refusait de se laisser dominer par un sentiment aussi banal qui n’avait pas sa place aux Enfers.

− Je… Je…  
− Eaque, dit tendrement Minos en embrassant sa tempe. Ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai compris.

Le Griffon prit la tête de son compagnon entre ses mains pour la tourner vers lui. Les yeux d’Eaque brillaient d’émotion. Minos avait l’impression de voir la voute céleste parsemée d’étoiles dans ses iris mauves.

− T’as de beaux yeux, tu sais, sourit-il en l’embrassant.

Eaque passa ses bras autour de son cou, participant activement au baiser. Il se serra davantage contre Minos, appréciant cette montée de chaleur. Cette fois, il accueillit ses émotions et les embrassa tout comme les lèvres chaudes de son partenaire. C’était finalement agréable de s’accorder avec ses sentiments. Eaque se sentait le plus heureux du monde. Il se trouvait absolument mièvre, mais il s’en fichait pour le moment.

− Je t’aime, dit-il contre les lèvres de Minos.  
− Moi aussi.  
− Vraiment ?  
− Comment veux-tu que je résiste quand tu me regardes avec tant d’adoration ?  
− Oh, rougit Eaque. Je t’interdis de dire que je suis mignon.  
− Si tu veux, mon beau Garuda.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent encore avec plus de retenue et de tendresse cette fois. Une larme dévala sur la joue d’Eaque qu’il essuya avant que Minos ne s’en rende compte. Il aimait son confrère, mais pas question de devenir doucereux. Aux Enfers, il valait mieux taire leurs sentiments pour s’éviter des rumeurs désagréables et des regards curieux. Eaque ne supportait pas les messes basses.

− Au fait, reprit Minos. Contrairement au sauna, il y a des caméras ici.  
− Quoi ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, s’offusqua le plus jeune en se dégageant, réalisant alors qu’il était encore nu.  
− Je n’ai pas osé t’arrêter dans ton élan.  
− Sale traître. Où est-elle ?

Eaque tournait sur lui-même avant de débusquer l’objet du crime qui le lorgnait de son objectif. En une pulsion de cosmos, il détruisit l’appareil, quelques casiers aux alentours et même la porte en verre du sauna, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant.

− Bande de voyeurs, éructa le népalais. Je ne vous recommanderai pas à l’office du tourisme.  
− Tu deviens ridicule, se moqua Minos qui avait fini de se rhabiller. Dépêche-toi, sinon tu vas attraper froid.  
− Je me suis souvent baigné dans des lacs à dix degrés de température, je te signale.  
− D’accord, d’accord. Mais rhabille-toi, on a assez attiré l’attention comme ça. 

Bougon, Eaque obéit. A la sortie, Minos lui prit la main et s’arrêta devant le comptoir de l’accueil derrière lequel la gérante s’était cachée, pétrifiée de peur.

− Madame, l’interpella Minos dans sa langue natale. Je m’excuse des dégâts causés par mon compagnon à votre établissement. Je vous laisse ma carte d’identité et l’adresse où envoyer la facture pour les travaux de réparation.

Eaque n’avait pas compris un mot, mais il porta son attention sur la carte que posait Minos sur le comptoir. Il le reconnut sur la photo. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement le nom qu’il essayait de lire à l’envers. Ça commençait par un N.

− Bonne journée, salua le blanc en l’entraînant en dehors de l’établissement.

A l’extérieur, Eaque, qui tenait toujours sa main, attendit plusieurs mètres avant de demander la confirmation de ce qu’il avait vu.

− Niels ?  
− Je ne m’appelle plus comme ça, le reprit immédiatement Minos.  
− C’est doux comme nom.  
− Trop pour un juge des Enfers.  
− Tu as donné quelle adresse ?  
− Celle de mes parents. Ils ont de l’argent à revendre.  
− J’étais sûr que tu es étais friqué. Majestueux, mon cul oui. T’es juste snob.  
− Ton cul m’intéresse en effet, sourit le blanc sans tenir compte de la boutade de son compagnon. Et justement, ma famille possède un chalet à la montagne.  
− Tu me prends par les sentiments, là, répliqua Eaque plutôt enchanté par cette idée. Tu es sûr qu’on peut se le permettre ?  
− Certains. Rune me remplacera au premier tribunal dès ce soir. Nous avons donc toute la nuit pour nous isoler tous les deux.  
− Génial, s’enthousiasma le plus jeune.  
− Mais à une condition. Maintenant que tu connais le mien, je veux connaitre le tien.  
− De quoi ?

Minos lui lança un regard entendu et Eaque comprit. Voilà maintenant qu’ils se comprenaient sans même se parler. Ils devenaient vraiment un couple.

− Dhadul, dévoila Eaque.  
− Dhadul ?  
− Ça signifie "vaincre l’ennemi".  
− Ça te correspond bien.  
− Je ne m’appelle plus comme ça moi non plus. Je me fous de qui on était avant. C’est maintenant qui compte.  
− Bien sûr. Toi, moi, et le Seigneur Hadès.

Les deux hommes se sourirent en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Minos déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d’Eaque sans tenir compte des passants qui ne semblaient pas si surpris.

− J’aime bien la Norvège, admit Eaque.  
− Nous y reviendrons lorsque notre Seigneur aura défait Athéna, promit Minos.

La guerre sainte approchait, les spectres rejoignaient les rangs de l’armée des Enfers. Parmi eux, deux hommes optimismes, englués dans leur sentiments naissants, cloîtrés dans un univers bien à eux. Un paradis personnel plus beau encore que les plaines d’Elysion.

*~**~**~*

1 Un important Roi : Dans la mythologie grecque, Minos, fils de Zeus et Europe et frère aîné de Rhadamanthe, était le Roi de Crète. Il devient juge des enfers après sa mort aux côtés de son frère. Je précise d’ailleurs que je prends plus en compte The Lost Canvas et non Next Dimension pour parler de la précédente guerre sainte. Les spectres sont les mêmes et je préfère l’idée que les âmes des trois juges Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque reviennent à chaque génération. C’est plus logique par rapport à la mythologie.

2 La cinquième prison ou la troisième vallée : Respectivement « la prison des tombes brûlantes » (cinquième prison) et « l’étang de sang infernal » (première vallée située dans la sixième prison). Des lieux où il fait chaud vivre. 

3 Pansexuel : se dit d’une personne attirée par tous les sexes et tous les genres (différent de bisexuel)


	2. Cœurs ouverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS se transforme finalement en une fic à plusieurs chapitres. J’avais prévu d’écrire la suite au chalet, et même la première fois de Minos et Eaque. Ce sera donc une fiction romantique et érotique sur divers moments de la vie des deux juges jusqu’à la guerre Sainte. Je ne saurais dire combien de chapitres elle fera, cela dépendra des idées que j’aurais pour les mettre en scène (j’en ai déjà quelques-unes). Quoiqu’il en soit, j’adore écrire sur eux et les faire interagir. Ils ont une telle alchimie, c’est incroyable.
> 
> Les chapitres seront assez longs, environ 6500 mots, afin qu’ils aient approximativement tous la même taille par rapport au premier.
> 
> Je ne vous cache que j’envisage peut-être d'introduire à un moment donné Rune dans leurs ébats. A voir (sinon, c’est quelque chose que je ferais à part mais ce threesome me tente énormément, mais juste d’un point de vue charnel).

Sa main serrant davantage celle de Minos, l’autre enfoncée dans la poche de son manteau, Eaque grelottait, soumis au froid mordant des montagnes norvégiennes. Son compagnon l’emmenait dans un chalet appartenant à sa famille, mais cela faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes qu’ils marchaient dans la neige alors qu’ils ne portaient que des chaussures de ville et de simples manteaux, sans gants, sans écharpe et sans bonnet. Le Garuda regrettait déjà la chaleur du sauna expérimenté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il était un enfant de l’été, lui, et il n’avait pas grandi en altitude. En bref, il n’aimait pas tellement le froid trop mordant, ni la neige poudreuse dans laquelle il s’enfonçait - il n’était pas si gros quand même ! - et qui s’invitait tranquillement dans ses chaussures, mouillait ses chaussettes, glaçait ses orteils.

– On est bientôt arrivé ?  
– T’es pire qu’un gosse sur le trajet des vacances.  
– Ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question, râla Eaque.   
– Encore un peu de patience. Je te jure que ça vaut le coup.  
– Y a intérêt. 

Le népalais se pelotonna davantage contre Minos en quête de chaleur. La neige avait commencé à tomber sur leurs têtes et il faisait nuit depuis plus d'une heure alors qu’ils étaient encore en plein milieu de l’après-midi. C’était assez déstabilisant. Six heures de clarté seulement, mais bonjour la déprime ! En attendant, c’était assez difficile de s’orienter dans cette obscurité et ce désert de neige. Ils avançaient doucement, uniquement éclairés par une lanterne que Minos avait acheté en ville. Est-ce qu’il était sûr du chemin ? 

Eaque éternua et cacha son nez rougi dans l’épaule de son compagnon.

– Minos, si je tombe malade, je te jure que je te partage mes microbes.  
– Oh, j’aime quand tu me parles comme ça, Eaque, répliqua Minos qui semblait enchanté de cette proposition. Moi aussi j’ai hâte de t'embrasser.  
– Purée, même dans cette situation, tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de penser à ça.  
– On est sur le point de s’isoler en pleine montagne, dans un cadre idyllique où tu pourras crier tout ce que tu veux sans que personne ne t’entende. Alors oui, je suis assez excité.

D’un seul coup, Eaque eut chaud. Minos était toujours incroyablement doué pour lui insuffler de la chaleur juste avec des mots bien choisis. Mais quel pouvoir possédait le spectre du Griffon ? Eaque avait toujours associé les hommes lettrés à un ennui mortel. Son avis avait bien changé depuis qu’il fréquentait son confrère aussi érudit qu’obscène.

Minos et lui s’étaient rencontrés il y a quelques mois en rejoignant les rangs de l’armée d’Hadès. De suite intéressés l’un par l’autre, ils avaient rapidement commencé une relation charnelle. Finalement, Eaque avait compris pas plus tard que ce matin qu’il avait développé des sentiments pour son confrère. Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il était juste absolument certain qu’il ne voulait pas perdre Minos, et ce pour aucune raison que ce soit.

Ils étaient actuellement en mission en Norvège, le pays natal de Minos, pour y retrouver le spectre du Balrog. Mission accomplie sans problème. A l’heure qu’il était, Rune devait déjà être train de s’installer pour commencer son travail de procureur et remplacer le juge au tribunal des âmes. Cela leur laissait donc un peu de temps à passer ensemble, juste tous les deux, dans la plus grande intimité, chose qu’ils n’avaient jamais eue. Depuis le début, Eaque, qui découvrait enfin le plaisir, devait se retenir de crier. Chose peu évidente avec Minos qui lui faisait souvent perdre la raison. Mais aux Enfers, même dans leurs temples respectifs, il y avait toujours des oreilles indiscrètes qui trainaient et Eaque ne tenait pas à s’exposer.

– Il n’y aura pas de voisin ?   
– Personne à un kilomètre à la ronde. On sera vraiment isolé.

C’était vrai que depuis qu’ils marchaient sur ce chemin, Eaque n’avait vu aucune lumière, aucune autre habitation. Le chalet des parents de Minos devait être isolé afin de bénéficier au mieux d’un dépaysement total. Et visiblement, ils étaient friqués, les saligauds, donc ça ne devait pas être une bicoque mais quelque chose de somptueux. 

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne se s’étaient pas téléportés directement sur place ? Bien sûr qu’Eaque était partant pour une nuit de câlineries et de débauche dans des draps de soie. Bien sûr que faire l’amour sur un tapis devant la cheminée était tentant. Et si le chalet possédait également un jacuzzi, alors là il ne répondait plus de rien. Mais pourquoi devaient-ils se geler les burnes avant d’arriver à ce paradis ?

– J’espère que tu seras un bon hôte et que tu prendras bien soin de moi. Pour le moment, ça commence mal, grogna le népalais.  
– Encore mieux que lorsque tu viens à Tolomea, mon cher. Crois-moi que tu n’es pas prêt d'oublier ce qui va se passer cette nuit.

Encore mieux que ce que Minos lui avait déjà fait ressentir ? Mais est-ce que c’était possible d’aller au-delà ? Anticipant la nuit torride qui l’attendait, Eaque était devenu une boule de feu. Il avait maintenant presque envie de se jeter à poil dans la neige tant il avait chaud.

– On y est.

Eaque plissa les yeux pour distinguer comme il put la bâtisse dans l’obscurité. Elle était imposante mais impossible de mieux la juger pour le moment. Ils montèrent quelques marches d’un escalier en bois avant de se retrouver devant une porte, verrouillée bien sûr.

– Et on fait comment maintenant ? Ce serait dommage d’abîmer cet édifice.  
– Pas la peine.  
– Tu vas pas me dire que tu as gardé un double des clés ?   
– Regarde ça.

Minos se pencha pour soulever le paillasson et y récupérer une simple clé cachée là. Eaque soupira de la facilité de la chose, mais c’était sans compter que la petite clé en question permettait d’ouvrir non pas la porte mais plutôt la petite boite aux lettres située à côté, laquelle contenait un… ouvre-boite. Génial, au moins ils pourraient se nourrir s’il y avait un reste de conserve, à condition de rentrer bien sûr. Puis Minos descendit les marches et se pencha à nouveau pour plonger sa main dans un pot recouvert d’une bâche et contenant du terreau. Il creusa un peu et il en sorti une tirelire en métal qui ne s’ouvrait qu’avec l’ouvre boite en question. A l’intérieur se trouvait une autre clé qui cette fois ouvrit la porte. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un sas où ils purent se déchausser et retirer leurs manteaux avant qu’une autre porte ne leur bloque la route, cette fois verrouillée avec un code que Minos connaissait, bien évidemment.

– Si j’étais un voleur, je passerai par une fenêtre, commenta Eaque.  
– Les volets ont été renforcés, il y a des caméras tout autour et même un système d’alarme qui prévient directement les autorités locales.  
– Ta famille fait pas les choses à moitié.  
– Tu comprendras vite quand tu seras rentré. Après toi, mon cher, l’invita Minos.  
– J’espère qu’il fait chaud.

Minos alluma la lumière avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Immédiatement, les pupilles du népalais s’illuminèrent. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver dans une suite royale. 

Toutes les cloisons de l’habitation étaient en bois, à la fois rustiques et charmants. La pièce principale du chalet était immense. Le salon desservait un immense canapé avec des tapis si doux qu’on dormirait dessus et une télévision d’une taille qu’il ne pensait pas exister. Il y avait une table à manger qui pouvait accueillir au moins dix personnes, une cuisine ouverte avec des tabourets au comptoir façon bar, deux grandes baies vitrées qui devaient s’ouvrir sur un balcon, et des escaliers menant à un étage, probablement le coin nuit. Eaque avançait en explorant le somptueux chalet où ils allaient passer la nuit Minos et lui. Il regardait chaque élément de décor, les livres dans la bibliothèque, et la cheminée. La cheminée ! Son fantasme ultime. D’ailleurs, il y avait un tapis à poil long placé juste devant, ainsi que des sièges en osiers. Ce lieu devait servir de coin lecture, et de coin câlin. Le tapis aussi doux que le pelage d’un chat n’était certainement pas là par hasard. 

A cet instant, Eaque avait l’impression d’être un jeune marié en lune de miel et non pas un spectre au service du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il souriait comme un bienheureux. Un sourire sincère et contagieux, comme un enfant le soir de Noël en découvrant ses cadeaux. Minos le suivit dans son extase. Il l’enlaça par derrière, ses bras autour de sa taille et ses lèvres dans son cou, calmant immédiatement le népalais qui cessa son admiration et frissonna. Eaque se laissa aller dans l’étreinte de son compagnon qui frictionnait ses bras pour le réchauffer avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Il finit par se retourner pour réclamer ses lèvres, puis il se blottit contre Minos en tremblotant.

– Tu as encore froid ?  
– Il fait meilleur que dehors mais il ne fait pas très chaud non plus.  
– On laisse toujours un peu de chauffage tourner en hivers pour qu’il ne fasse pas glacial quand on arrive. Il doit faire quinze degrés là. Je vais allumer la cheminée.  
– Attends Minos.  
– Quoi ?  
– Réchauffe-moi, baragouina Eaque, la tête dans le cou du norvégien.  
– Il vaut mieux augmenter d’abord la température avant de se déshabiller.  
– Je ne parlais pas de ça. Enfin, bien sûr que j’en ai envie. Mais là, je veux juste… un câlin.  
– Ça te ressemble pas d’être aussi doux.  
– Tu m’en donnes un oui ou non ? s’agaça le népalais.  
– D’accord, d’accord, sourit Minos.

Il resserra son étreinte, caressa le dos d’Eaque en embrassa ses mèches violines, le trouvant juste adorable.

– Est-ce que ça vous va comme ça, votre altesse ? Vous avez assez chaud ?  
– Te moque pas, répliqua Eaque, un peu grognon, la tête toujours enfouie.  
– C’est pas mon genre.  
– Menteur. Tu fais que ça, mentir aux autres pour les attirer dans tes fils.  
– Je ne moquerai jamais de toi, Eaque. J’ai bien trop d’estime et de respect pour toi. Te vexe pas, c’était juste une boutade.   
– Ton humour laisse à désirer.  
– Eaque, ai-je déjà été malhonnête avec toi ?  
– … Non , répondit le népalais après un instant de réflexion.  
– Alors, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Eaque se redressa. Bien qu’il dépassait Minos et avait une carrure plus imposante, il ressemblait actuellement à un jeune garçon dans le doute. Ses yeux brillaient d’émotion. Il avait encore du mal à contenir ses sentiments qu’il réalisait à peine. A la fois trop heureux mais aussi dans la crainte de perdre l’aîné des juges, il se serra encore plus contre lui.

– Je t’aime, Minos.  
– Je sais. Je ressens la même chose.  
– Tu m’aimes vraiment ? Désolé, mais j’ai du mal à te croire. Tu es comme d’habitude, et moi je suis dans tous mes états.  
– Je suis toujours sincère avec toi, chuchota Minos contre son front, ses mains de part et d’autre de son visage.

L’aîné l’embrassa pour appuyer ses propos. Eaque répondit immédiatement à cette invitation, avide, assoiffé, il dévorait carrément la bouche du Griffon comme s’ils venaient juste de se retrouver après une longue période. Minos l’attira doucement vers le canapé où il s’allongea en entrainant Eaque avec lui, sans desceller leurs lèvres. Le plus jeune finit par nicher sa tête dans le cou du norvégien et se pelotonner davantage contre lui. Minos le sentit frissonner, et donc il lui frotta le dos et les bras pour le réchauffer.

– Je suis bien là.  
– Ne t’endors pas, l’avertit Minos.  
– Je n’ai pas du tout envie de dormir.  
– Le contraire m’aurait étonné.  
– T’as vu le manoir dans lequel on est ? Attends, il faut inaugurer toutes les pièces.  
– Pour quelqu’un qui était lassé du sexe il y a quelques semaines, tu es bien insatiable, sourit encore le Griffon.  
– C’est parce que j’ai un partenaire particulièrement stimulant.  
– Eaque, si tu me parles comme ça, tu auras chaud bien avant que j’allume la cheminée.

Minos souleva son bassin pour le coller à celui d’Eaque et se frotter à lui, faisant immédiatement soupirer le Garuda.

– Aaaah, Minos, arrête. J’aime trop quand tu fais ça.  
– Justement, mon cher. J’ai bien promis de prendre soin de toi ? Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer dès maintenant.  
– Vicieux.  
– Attentionné, tu veux dire, sourit Minos. 

Il continua ses frottements de leurs deux virilités qui réagirent rapidement et occupèrent plus de place dans leurs prisons de textiles. Eaque gémissait, protestait faiblement mais ne se dégageait pas. Au contraire même, son bassin suivit le mouvement. Les mains de Minos passèrent sous les vêtements pour caresser la peau frissonnante de son partenaire. Eaque tendit le cou pour s’emparer de sa bouche une fois de plus avant de saisir une main de Minos qui explorait son dos et la guider plus bas.

– Déjà on passe au meilleur ? sourit malicieusement le Griffon.  
– J’ai trop envie de toi, Minos, mais hors de question que je me déshabille. Il fait trop froid. Tu m’as excité, alors occupe-toi de ça, ordonna Eaque.  
– Eaque, tu es mon invité, alors je vais me faire un plaisir de te servir comme tu le mérites. Si tu me permets.

Minos se redressa pour repousser son partenaire dans l’autre sens et l’allonger sur le canapé. A califourchon sur lui, le Griffon déboutonna le pantalon d’Eaque avec lenteur, faisant languir son amant qui le suppliait du regard. Adorable, juste adorable. Minos introduit enfin sa main dedans, caressant la hampe au travers du sous-vêtement, faisant se cambrer Eaque de plaisir. 

Le népalais perdait littéralement pied sous les caresses expertes de son partenaire. Encore maintenant, il se demandait comment c’était possible de ressentir ça, de perdre le contrôle de soi-même. Minos était parfait, attentionné et appliqué. Eaque était sûr d’avoir trouvé le meilleur amant qui puisse exister. Avant de devenir un spectre, il s’était rapidement lassé du sexe, et maintenant son bas-ventre hurlait famine quotidiennement. 

Minos l’avait ensorcelé et il ne souhaitait surtout pas se débarrasser de son charme. Adieu sa dignité, c’était juste trop intense pour qu’il lutte, d’une puissance divine. Minos était incroyablement doué. Mais où avait-il appris à caresser comme ça ? Encore une fois, Eaque était comblé. Un sans-faute pour le Griffon qui maintenant taquinait son cou avec ses lèvres tout en continuant ses cajoleries avec une main sur son sexe affamé, en demande d’attention.

– Tu aimes ? chuchota l’ainé à son oreille avant d’introduire sa langue dans le conduit.  
– Aaaaah… Toujours. Continue.  
– Ne te retiens pas, Eaque. Libère-toi. Crie, il n’y a personne qui t’entendra.  
– Non, c’est trop humiliant… Gniiiii.  
– Tu ne résisteras pas si je te fais ça.

Minos avait atteint son point sensible, et son autre main s’était également mis en action pour chatouiller les zones érogènes qu’ils avaient appris à connaître ensemble, rendant Eaque incontrôlable. Il se tortillait sous lui avec des mouvements brutes et anarchiques. Minos aimait ce moment où son amant perdait toute volonté, juste soumis à ses pulsions hormonales, le propulsant vers le septième ciel. Son tendre Garuda était si expressif, et son égo à lui se gonflait de satisfaction de savoir qu’il savait donner du plaisir à son bien-aimé partenaire. 

Minos continua sur cette lancée, attentif aux réactions d’Eaque. Il voulait l’inonder de luxure, stimuler sa libido jusqu’à rendre ses propres sensations indescriptibles et inoubliables. Il s’appliquait à chacun de leur échange, soucieux de le satisfaire. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre l’attention particulière que lui portait Eaque. Il le tenait entre ses fils et il ne voulait surtout pas le lâcher.

Il n’était pas possessif. Il avait juste réellement des sentiments pour son confrère.

Minos était tactile, mais les mots d’amour dépassaient rarement la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas son genre de s’étaler sur des pages de flatteries et de mièvreries. Ses sentiments, il les prouvait avec ses sourires mielleux, avec son ambition de donner du plaisir à Eaque chaque fois que celui-ci le lui réclamait plus ou moins subjectivement. Heureusement, il avait très vite appris à décrypter les signaux et les faux « non » de ce fier juge qui, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, ne disait jamais rien directement. 

Le digne Garuda lui avait de suite plu, ce pourquoi il n’avait pas hésité à lui faire des avances. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Eaque avait répondu, et il n’était pas, mais pas du tout asexuel comme il avait pu le craindre lorsqu’il lui avait raconté son passé sexuel. Au contraire, il se pliait docilement à ses attouchements, succombant à cette explosion de plaisir, en redemandant toujours plus. Et il n’y avait pas que ça. Eaque était grand, beau, bien bâti, une physionomie alléchante. Et ces yeux d’un mauve mystérieux, une couleur qui l’attirait, l’envoutait plus que tout le reste. Minos était d’abord tombé amoureux de ces yeux. Et cet homme fier, droit, avec une sacrée force de caractère, direct, juste, hargneux à ses heures. Eaque représentait tout ce qui l’attirait chez quelqu’un.

Ce qui au début n’était que des relations charnelles, du simple sexe, un assouvissement de leurs besoins, pour Minos, c’était devenu plus que ça. Eaque avait cette faculté de l’émouvoir avec ses réactions. Son expression lorsqu’il venait le rejoindre dans son temple et lui faisait ses demandes avec ses yeux de chatons, c’était juste troublant. Minos n’y résistait pas, alors qu’il n’avait jamais été un adepte de la mignonnerie et des mièvreries en tout genre. Il n’avait jamais été amoureux avant, considérant toutes ses relations comme des expériences. Avant de devenir un spectre, il était concentré sur ses études dans lesquelles il excellait, et il ne souhaitait pas s’engager sérieusement avec un quelconque petit-ami. Ah, pour le coup, il en avait fait pleurer des garçons et des filles qui se faisaient leurs films. Mais sans regret.

En tant que juge, il n’était pas moins occupé. Les âmes à juger, les spectres à rechercher, à former, les dossiers à classer, le bon déroulement des Enfers à surveiller... Le retour de Rune allait grandement l’aider, mais il n’en était pas moins que le rythme était assez intensif depuis qu’il avait revêtu son surplis. En plus, ils préparaient une guerre sainte et l’idée d’engager une relation paraissait impensable. Le Seigneur Hadès devait être leur seule préoccupation, mais Minos ne niait pas que son confrère occupait une partie de ses pensées

Eaque le faisait littéralement craquer comme un adolescent. La niaiserie de ses sentiments devrait lui donner envie de hurler, mais il était encore trop euphorique pour ça. Il ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer cette extase des débuts. Le plus longtemps possible, si même ça ne pouvait jamais disparaitre. C’était beau, bête, mignon, et il adorait ça.

Pas de doute, Minos était amoureux. Eaque avait ce petit quelque chose qui le faisait sourire chaque fois qu’il le voyait. Amis du sentimentalisme et de petits cœurs, bonjour.

– Mmmh, j’en peux plus… soupirait Eaque qui retenait ses plaintes comme aux Enfers.  
– Laisse-toi aller. Je veux t’entendre crier.

A présent, Eaque se bâillonnait durement la bouche en faisant non de la tête. Ça ne satisfaisait pas Minos. Lui aussi avait droit à son petit feu d’artifice. Il voulait entendre Eaque crier comme une sirène de la mythologie, même si cela devait le rendre sourd. Il serait bien tenté de lui bloquer les bras et même le reste de son corps avec sa technique, mais ce n’était pas son objectif. Il voulait l’entendre se libérer consciemment, sans qu’on ne le force. 

– Fais exploser tes sentiments. Personne ne t’entend à par moi. N’aie pas peur…  
– J’ai pas peur, connard… GNIIIIII.  
– Je sais. Je voulais dire, ne sois pas timide.  
– Ha… Ha… Je t’emm… Je t’emmerde Minos.  
– Mon bel oiseau sauvage, sourit le norvégien en embrassant tendrement son front. Je crois que je n’ai pas fini de t’apprivoiser.

Minos aimait habituellement le silence, source de concentration. Mais là, il ne réfléchissait plus. Toute connexion cérébrale déconnectée, chacun de ses gestes n’étaient guidés que par son instinct. Il pompait le membre à un rythme rapide tout en remuant son bassin. Son propre organe réagissait aux plaintes d’Eaque. Il adorait l’entendre gémir et soupirer, le supplier, même l’insulter. Il aimait son Garuda mi-docile, mi-sauvage. Il s’amusait d’entendre cet homme imposant le sermonner pour son attitude, puis lui réclamer un câlin. L’existence même d’Eaque était une merveille qui égayait son univers rempli de livres et d’histoires sans sentiment.

Trop à l’étroit dans son pantalon, Minos s’empressa de le déboutonner de son autre main, non sans arracher un grognement de mécontentement à Eaque. Le cadet appréciait qu’on caresse sa poitrine et chatouille son ventre, accélérant ainsi la montée en flèche de son ivresse.

– Tu m’excites quand tu te tortilles comme ça, Eaque. Sens comme je te désire. C’est toi qui me mets dans cet état, Eaque. Ne doute pas de mes sentiments.

Minos chatouillait une autre corde sensible tout en frottant leurs virilités tendues l’une contre l’autre. A sa manière, il essayait de communiquer son attachement à son amant. Il se saisit d’une main qui bâillonnait encore la bouche du népalais afin d’entremêler leurs doigts ensemble.

– Aaaaaah, oui. Minos, je vais venir.  
– Vas-y, n’hésite pas.

Eaque ne pouvait pas résister davantage. Il atteint l’orgasme, puissant, libérateur. Il inclina rapidement sa tête sur le côté pour crier le dossier du canapé. Minos le saisit par le menton et eut vite fait de lui remettre son cou dans l’axe avant qu’il ne se fasse un torticolis.

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes se fixaient. Eaque se perdit dans l’or de ses iris. Minos était vraiment une pépite, et c’était son partenaire à lui. Le sien, juste le sien.

– Tu n’iras pas voir ailleurs, hein Minos ?  
– Tu deviens jaloux ?  
– Réponds-moi. Tu es à moi, à moi seul, n’est-ce pas ? Tu me disais que tu étais pansexuel, ça signifie que n’importe qui t’attire. Je suis en droit de douter.  
– Eaque…  
– Je t’aime Minos, dit le népalais plus fort.

Il s’était subitement redressé pour s’asseoir et attraper le visage de Minos entre ses mains. Front contre font, les deux hommes s’échangeaient leurs souffles erratiques, et Eaque se noyait encore dans cet or pur, d’une grande valeur, son trésor à lui. 

Ses sentiments pour le Griffon semblaient de plus en plus fort. La faute aux hormones ? A l’ambiance magique de ce chalet ? Ou à la guerre Sainte en approche où ils risqueraient leurs vies ? Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux du plus jeune. Ses émotions débordaient. C’était bien trop beau pour Eaque, comme un rêve, un conte pour enfant. Sa passion pour Minos le brûlait. Le vrai amour existait donc réellement ! C’était étrange mais pas dérangeant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le serait ?

Eaque se sentait heureux d’être là, en toute intimité avec cet homme, cet homme qu’il ne voulait plus quitter.

– Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs, dit-il à bout de souffle. Je t’aime.  
– Moi aussi, dit simplement Minos en l’embrassant tendrement avant d’essuyer ses yeux. Pour moi, il n’y a que toi.

Quelle euphorie supplémentaire pouvait-il espérer après ça ?

*~**~**~*

Minos finissait d’alimenter le feu de la cheminée, diffusant une chaleur confortable dans le chalet. Derrière lui, il entendit Eque ronronner de bien-être, étalé de tout son long sur le tapis à poil long. Le fier spectre du Garuda qu’il connaissait bien ressemblait actuellement plus un minet en demande de caresse. C’était tellement adorable, encore une fois. Cette vision augmenta l’inconfort de Minos qui n’avait pas eu la possibilité de se débarrasser de sa tension sexuelle sur le canapé. Il avait juste cherché à faire plaisir à son amant qui s’égosillait en déclaration d’amour et il n’avait pas eu le temps de venir.

Minos avait aimé l’entendre lui répéter qu’il l’aime, et lui-même avait senti cette petite tension dans sa poitrine. Par Hadès, il l’aimait aussi. Même s’il ne le disait pas directement, il l’aimait éperdument. Minos n’aurait pas cru que cette relation avec son confrère prenne une telle ampleur. Ce qui au départ devait être du bon temps avec un homme des plus agréables à regarder s’était transformé en une de ces pitoyables histoires digne d’un roman à l’eau de rose.

C’était juste… grandiose.

Son excitation était en partie retombée, mais visiblement pas son euphorie. Minos ne le montrait pas, mais il était fou de joie. Il avait juste envie de rejoindre Eaque et se pelotonner contre lui en quête de cajoleries, alors qu’il n’avait jamais, mais jamais été câlin avec ses anciennes conquêtes. Eaque éveillait en lui des sensations qu’il accueillait bien plus facilement que prévu.

– Je crois que je vais dormir là, décréta, Eaque. C’est doux et il fait chaud.  
– Ça, c’est parce que tu n’as pas encore vu les chambres.  
– Il y a encore des trésors dans ce palais ?  
– C’est juste un chalet, Eaque.  
– C’est un chalet de la taille d’un palais. J’aurais jamais cru m’offrir un tel luxe.

Minos avait envie de demander. Qui était Eaque avant qu’il ne devienne un spectre ? Quel genre d’homme était Dhadul ? Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait de sa vie ? Il étudiait ? Il travaillait ? Il voyageait ? Ils étaient censés tout oublier de leurs anciennes vies dès l’instant où ils entraient au service du Seigneur des ténèbres, comme si ça n’avait jamais existé. Mais à chacune de leur réincarnation, il y avait ce morceau de vie qui faisait qu’ils n’étaient jamais complètement les mêmes.

– Ça te plait alors ? demanda Minos en caressant les mèches indigo et le dos de son compagnon qui ronronna davantage.  
– Comment tu veux que ça ne me plaise pas ?  
– Et tu n’as pas encore tout vu. Suis-moi.  
– Bouge pas mon doux tapis, je reviens.

Minos se retint de rire. Où était passé le vaillant spectre sans pitié qui faisait actuellement la cour à un tapis ? Il en serait presque jaloux, tiens.

– Touche, dit Minos en prenant la main d’Eaque pour la mettre sur sa tête. Tu trouves pas que mes cheveux sont plus doux que le tapis.  
– Ça n’a rien à voir, ne sembla pas comprendre Eaque. T’es pas étalé devant une cheminée, toi.  
– Ça pourrait venir, sourit malicieusement le Griffon.

On ne se débarrassait pas des mauvaises habitudes. Minos avait lui aussi très envie de partager un moment intime avec son amant devant les crépitements d’un feu de cheminée. Pour le moment, il était temps de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Il était sûr que les yeux d’Eaque pétillerait lorsqu’il découvrirait ce que cachait la pièce du fond. C’est qu’il commençait à le connaître, son Garuda.

Il lui prit la main pour le guider. Eaque entremêla immédiatement ses doigts avec les siens. Depuis qu’il avait identifié ses sentiments, il se permettait beaucoup plus de liberté. Ça plaisait à Minos, beaucoup même, sans doute trop. Toutes ces attentions lui prouvaient davantage les sentiments qu’il portait à son confrère. Ce n’était pas raisonnable d’être amoureux dans leur situation, mais il ne parvenait pas à s’empêcher de sourire bêtement. 

La porte s’ouvrit sur une salle de bain qui possédait de grandes vitres, mais surtout un jacuzzi en plein milieu de la pièce. Eaque s’écria en faisant le tour de la baignoire à bulle. Et un autre de ses fantasmes juste sous ses yeux.

– Mais c’est génial, c’est trop génial, s’excita le plus jeune.  
– Le jour, on voit les sommets.  
– Il faut le tester tout de suite, et demain aussi, quand il fera jour. Ah, mais il fait un peu froid pour se déshabiller, frissonna Eaque.  
– La cheminée n’est pas reliée à cette pièce. On va allumer le chauffage. En attendant, ça te dit un apéritif. Ma famille laisse toujours de l’alcool et des sodas.  
– Et comment ! S’il y a un shaker, je peux même te faire un cocktail.  
– Tu sais faire ça, toi ?  
– Je travaillais dans un bar avant d’être rappelé auprès d’Hadès.  
– Vraiment ?

Et après ? Minos avait envie d’en savoir plus, bien plus. Il voulait tout savoir de celui qu’il aimait. Il connaissait ses préférences sexuelles, et même son péché mignon qu’était le flan caramel, mais ensuite ? Minos le voyait souvent en train de lire, mais il ne savait pas exactement quel genre de lecture l’intéressait, ni ce qu’il aimait faire de son temps libre, à part du sexe. C’était bien le sexe, mais il devait bien y avoir d’autres choses.

Ben voilà, Minos pensait à des trucs de couple. De pire en pire. Cette idée de l’emmener dans ce chalet n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Dans ce cadre idyllique, lui-même était de plus en plus amoureux alors que sa vie était censée n’appartenir qu’au Seigneur Hadès. Il commençait à espérer vivre avec Eaque autre chose que de simples assouvissements sexuels. C’était mauvais, mais il n’arrivait pas à arrêter la roue infernale de ses sentiments. Mais dans quel genre de galère s’enfonçait-il ? Est-ce qu’il était possible de revenir en arrière ?

Sa gaieté amoureuse était toujours là, mais Minos se souvenait soudainement qu’elle n’était pas faite pour des hommes comme eux.

– Je pense que je devrais trouver ça, dit Minos plus bas.

Son ton plus démoralisé n’échappa pas à la perspicacité d’Eaque. Minos était probablement le plus cérébral des trois juges, mais Rhadamanthe et lui-même n’étaient pas en reste. Ils n’avaient pas été choisis au hasard. Ils savaient très bien cerner les gens et leurs changements d’humeur. 

Eaque ne dit rien et observa. Ce n’était peut-être que passager. Le sourire malicieux de Minos avait pour le moment totalement disparu. Son splendide norvégien, assis sur l’un des tabourets du bar, le regardait nonchalamment préparer deux cocktails à base de rhum, pas trop forts pour qu’ils puissent garder leurs pleines facultés une bonne partie de la nuit. Le népalais s’y connaissait bien en boisson et il connaissait la recette d’un grand nombre de cocktail. Il regrettait de ne pas posséder les ingrédients pour préparer ce que son patron avait appelé un « _Bonne soirée messieurs_ ». Mais c’était une idée qu’il envisageait sérieusement pour leur retour dans le monde souterrain.

Il posa deux verres devant Minos qui tendit la main pour prendre le sien, mais Eaque l’arrêta en le saisissant par le poignet. Regard d’incompréhension du Griffon. Le Garuda réduit la distance pour aller embrasser son compagnon avant qu’il ne pose des questions. Sa main qui tenait son poignet bougea pour entrelacer encore leurs doigts. Ce ne devait être qu’un simple baiser, mais Minos s’aventura bien plus loin. Son bras libre s’enroula autour de la taille d’Eaque et sa langue forçait un passage dans sa bouche. Joueur, à nouveau excité d’une telle initiative, Eaque répondit volontiers à cette invitation. Ils entamèrent une danse linguale, sulfureuse, un amuse-gueule pour la suite qui s’annonçait.

Sans prévenir, Eaque posa sa main libre sur l’entrejambe de son amant, palpant le manche sous sa paume, faisant soupirer Minos contre sa bouche.

– Pardonne-moi d’avoir été si égoïste tout à l’heure, dit Eaque qui s’était reculé. C’est à mon tour de te combler, non ?

Minos ne s’attendait pas à ça. Depuis le début, Eaque venait pour lui réclamer des attentions, mais il n’avait jamais pris une telle initiative.

– Tu aimes le froid, mon beau norvégien ? demanda sensuellement le Garuda en prenant un des glaçons que Minos lui avait rapportés pour qu’il prépare ses cocktails. Si je te rafraîchissais un peu les idées.

Il le passa sur sa langue, le suçant allègrement sans détacher son regard vicieux de Minos qui ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d’un tel spectacle. Eaque était littéralement en train de le chauffer et cette intention lui plaisait. Son excitation dans son bas-ventre monta d’un cran. La sensualité du Garuda était titanesque, explosive. Minos était subjugué, paralysé. Cet homme possédait bien trop de charme pour le commun des mortels, à moins que ses sentiments ne lui fassent exagérer son jugement ? Non, Eaque était absolument attrayant. Une physionomie appétissante, une personnalité admirable, une sexualité inépuisable, inoubliable. Le partenaire parfait.

Et cet homme l’aimait à lui ? Minos était décidément béni des Dieux.

Le corps du Griffon était submergé d’électricité. C’était savoureux. Il avait envie de se jeter sur Eaque, le renverser par terre, l’embrasser à perdre haleine, le prendre sur le parquet, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Eaque l’avait-il paralysé avec son _Galactica Death Bring_ ? Plus aucune de ses fonctions cérébrales ne semblaient répondre à ses ordres.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Eaque ? demanda difficilement Minos qui essayait de garder contenance.  
– Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose. C'est ta punition pour m’avoir fait marcher dans la neige tout à l’heure.

Le sourire de Minos réapparut. Sa curiosité naturelle venait d’être titillée.

– Et bien, montre-moi, l’incita le plus âgé.  
– Mets tes bras derrière ta tête et ne bouge plus.   
– Tu me fais peur. Qu’est-ce que tu me réserves ? demanda Minos bien plus émoustillé qu’effrayé.  
– Tu vas voir. Ou non, tiens, ferme les yeux. Ça sera la surprise.

Le glaçon toujours coincé entre ses dents, Eaque s’accroupit devant Minos qui trépignait d’impatience et d’excitation. Il posa les mains ses hanches fines, releva le tee-shirt pour exposer son ventre mince et musclé sur lequel il passa son nez le long des muscles abdominaux, chatouillant le propriétaire qui ravala un gloussement. Eaque sourit. Minos prenait toujours ses grands airs, mais il n’était pas moins réceptif que lui à ses caresses. La sensibilité du Griffon n’était pas un secret pour lui.

Jusqu’ici, le népalais était celui qui était dans la demande, qui profitait des cajoleries de son amant. Il caressait Minos lui-aussi, et ce dernier semblait beaucoup l’apprécier, mais en général, Eaque était celui qui recevait. Il y avait clairement un énorme déséquilibre dans leur relation et il fallait que cela cesse. Eaque aimait Minos. Il l’aimait sincèrement et il voulait également lui faire plaisir. 

Il ne connaissait pas la raison de son air triste. Il le lui demanderait plus tard. Pour le moment, Eaque voulait juste le gâter, le remercier pour ses attentions, lui montrer combien il l’aime.

– AAAAAAAAAH, gémit Minos.

Sans prévenir, le glaçon froid avait remplacé le nez chaud sur la peau du norvégien qui, aveuglé, ne l’avait pas senti venir. Minos frissonna fortement à cette sensation inattendue et inédite. Il se retint de justesse de baisser les bras et ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de remuer le bassin, si bien qu’Eaque finit par lui saisir les hanches pour l’empêcher de gigoter.

– C’est froid, Eaque.  
– Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il, le glaçon toujours coincé entre ses dents.  
– C’est bizarre... aaaaah oui, j’aime.  
– Et tu n’as pas tout vu, ajouta le Garuda en déboutonnant son pantalon avant de le baisser avec le sous-vêtement.  
– Non, pas le glaçon ici.  
– Ce n’est pas le glaçon que je vais passer ici.

Eaque lécha longuement le glaçon, le faisant fondre dans sa bouche. Il le fit passer sur chaque cavité avant de le recracher et prendre le membre de Minos en bouche, directement sans préavis. Sa langue et le reste de sa bouche froide fit se cambrer le norvégien qui cria encore de surprise. Le froid n’était habituellement pas réputé pour aider le phallus à se mettre en tension, mais les mouvements de langue d’Eaque firent le travail. C’était juste divin, fraichement irrésistible. Minos ne tient pas. Il baissa ses bras pour appuyer sur la tête de son partenaire.

– Encore Eaque, gémit le Griffon.

Bien vite, le froid laissa place à plus de tiédeur et de chaleur sur la virilité maintenant érigée, prête à l’emploi. Eaque était satisfait de son effet, et il devait s’avouer que voir son bien-aimé au visage tordu de plaisir était une image aussi éblouissante que le luxe de chalet. Ils auraient pu atterrir dans une bicoque mal isolée, Eaque désirait simplement rester avec son Griffon. Faire l’amour avec lui, se pelotonner contre lui pour dormir, se câliner, se toucher, s'embrasser, se donner du plaisir. Il souhaitait juste passer du temps avec lui, en toute intimité, parce qu’il l’aimait. Il n’en doutait plus du tout.

– Ce serait dommage de venir dans ma bouche. J’ai une bien meilleure idée, dit le Garuda en se redressant.

Il embrassa Minos qui le serra contre lui avant de descendre ses mains pour palper les fesses qu’il sentit... froides.

– Eaque, tu n’as quand même pas... s’interrogea Minos, abasourdi.  
– Un compagnon comme toi mérite un traitement spécial, dit Eaque en déboutonnant son propre pantalon.

Bien vite, habits et sous-vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol. La perversité dans son regard, Eaque se mit dos au Griffon, croupe en avant pour l'inviter à entrer en lui.

– Je suis déjà prêt, Minos. Vas-y.  
– Tu es sûr ?  
– Ne fais pas ton soucieux. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois. J’en ai envie, Minos. Je veux te sentir, je veux que tu prennes ton pied en moi. Prends-moi, fais-moi l’amour. Je t’aime, Minos. Vas-y, je t’en supplie.

Touché, le Griffon armé se plaça alors devant l’entrée de la cavité qu’il sentit froide, lui arrachant un frisson qui se propagea dans ses membres. Eaque s’était donc bel et bien préparé lui-même avec les restes du glaçon pendant qu’il lui offrait une gâterie absolument irrésistible. Minos s’étonnait toujours que cet homme si doué avec sa langue n’avait eu que peu d’expérience sexuelle avant lui. Eaque savait diablement y faire, bien mieux que ses anciens partenaires. Ou bien était-ce lui qui se montrait plus réceptif parce qu’il s’agissait d’Eaque, son oiseau sauvage, libre, fier, son homme à lui.

La sensation froide sur sa verge s’avéra plutôt désagréable en premier lieu. Minos souhaitait la chasser au plus vite pour retrouver la chaleur du corps de son amant. Eaque était un homme du soleil. Sa peau mate était généralement chaude, et il n’appréciait pas le froid contrairement à lui qui avait grandi dans ces contrées plus nordiques. Avant de rencontrer Eaque, lorsqu’il n’était encore que Niels, son univers était rempli de gens et d’occupations, mais tout était incroyablement vide et glacial. Son entourage, ses études brillantes, tout se limitait à ça, sans aucune passion pour attiser sa flamme. Cela expliquait probablement l’amour qu’il portait au Garuda. Eaque avait réussi à enflammer sa vie, éveiller une passion exaltante, réchauffer son cœur et tout son univers qui brûlait maintenant d’un feu ardent. 

Son Garuda tout feu tout flamme, il l’aimait tellement.

D’un coup sec, sans hésiter davantage, Minos s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde, déclenchant un long râle à son partenaire qui s'accrocha au bar. L’aîné attendit quelques secondes en caressant le dos de son amant. Eaque tendit un bras pour boire son cocktail d’un trait sec, l’alcool l’aidant à se réchauffer et à surmonter cette étrange sensation de froid et de douleur après s’être préparé avec juste un glaçon. Il ne regrettait rien. Minos semblait apprécier et il avait pu rentrer en lui. Ensemble, l’un dans l’autre, leurs deux corps s’embrasaient.

– Bouge Minos, l’incita Eaque en remuant le bassin.

En général, le népalais aimait prendre Minos. Ou plus exactement, il aimait que le derrière serré du Griffon s’empale sur son érection. Cela lui procurait un plaisir indescriptible, bien différent de ce qu’il était en train de vivre actuellement. Là, Eaque avait mal, mais d’entendre Minos gémir suffisait à sa propre extase. Il aimait Minos, plus que tout. Son bien-être était le sien également.

Bien vite, la sensation désagréable s’estompa, et la hampe raide du norvégien se frotta contre cet organe qui décuplait son plaisir. Délice absolu. La foudre s’abattit sur lui. Eaque étouffa un cri dans son bras. La sensation était trop forte et ça continuait encore et encore.

– Crie, Eaque. Ne te retiens pas. Libère-toi. Envole-toi. Crie pour moi, Eaque.

Eaque se retint de se bâillonner la bouche comme il en avait l’habitude. Il le ferait. Il surmonterait sa gêne et crierait pour répondre aux désirs de Minos qui était littéralement en train de le tuer. Il aurait normalement dû mourir au nom d'Hadès. Ah, mais cette fin-là était aussi sensationnelle. Périr dans un orgasme, quoi de plus exquis. N’importe qui en rêverait.

Les mains d’Eaque enserraient le comptoir, ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans le bois.

– HA... Minos... Plus... HA.... Plus vite.  
– Ja min kjære. (Oui, mon amour)

Minos s'exécuta, augmentant la cadence, rendant Eaque ivre de plaisir, vertigineux. Le Griffon n’en finissait plus de se frotter contre cet organe. En transe, son plaisir poussé à son paroxysme, Eaque frappa de ses poings sur le comptoir, l’abimant, le fissurant, le brisant complètement, lui faisant ainsi perdre son appui. Il se retint à un tabouret et cambra davantage son bassin pour faciliter les entrées et sorties de Minos. Encore, il en voulait encore. C’était trop fort et bien trop bon. Il ne tenait plus.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAH OUI. MINOOOOOOS. ENCORE.

Eaque hurla. Il hurla tout son plaisir et tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour Minos. Il hurla sans honte, submergé d’émotions et de sensations. Il hurla à s’en brûler la gorge. Ses cordes vocales en feu rejoignirent le reste de son corps. Il ne restait plus la moindre trace du glaçon. Toute froideur avait disparu dans cet acte d’amour charnel.

– Oui Eaque, crie pour moi.  
– MINOS... JE T’AIME MINOS.  
– Encore Eaque.  
– Je t’aime, je t’aime. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
– Oh, Eaque, je t’aime moi aussi, dit enfin Minos dans un ultime assaut.

Il l’avait dit, il l’avait enfin dit. Eaque n’y croyait pas. Il avait peut-être mal entendu. Il voulait avoir confirmation.

– Encore Minos. Dis-le encore.  
– Je t’aime, Eaque. Jeg elsker deg, répéta-t-il dans sa langue natale.

Eaque pleura, son esprit débordant de joie. Son ivresse était indescriptible. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Son cœur s’emballait à lui faire mal. Son ventre se tordait. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun inconfort, juste un bonheur immense. Il croyait Minos qui lui déclarait son amour en plein rapport. C’était magique, fabuleux, merveilleux, fantastique… aucun mot n’était assez puissant pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait. Le Garuda avait vraiment l’impression qu’il allait mourir tant ces paroles l’inondaient de bonheur. Il n’aurait pas cru qu’il existait encore un niveau supplémentaire d’euphorie. Il venait vraiment d’atteindre le nirvana.

Trois dernier coups, puissants, débordants de plaisir avant que la jouissance ne se pointe. Les deux hommes crièrent encore de concert. Leurs gorges étaient sèches et leurs yeux humides. Eaque eut un puissant vertige. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, mais Minos le retint par la taille.

– Viens, mon amour, dit-il en plaquant Eaque contre sa poitrine. 

Il enserrait sa taille, embrassait son cou et ses épaules. Eaque, essoufflé et encore hébété, se laissa choir contre lui. Lorsqu’il reprit un peu contenance, ses mains partirent à la recherche de celles de Minos posées sur ses hanches et sa tête se tourna pour réclamer ses lèvres. Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent amoureusement, presque nus l’un contre l’autre, dans l’intimité de ce chalet. 

A cet instant, ils avaient complètement oublié qu’ils étaient des spectres au service du Seigneur des ténèbres, des juges qui condamnaient les âmes à des souffrances éternelles. Ils n’étaient que deux hommes, jeunes, amoureux, qui savouraient ensemble la retombée d’un puissant coït.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu  
> Ce chapitre peut paraitre assez fluffy. Ça parle beaucoup de sentiments, mais parce que c’est encore assez nouveau pour eux et ils ont encore cette euphorie des débuts. Ils ne réalisent pas encore ça ne sera pas si simple.
> 
> Je souhaitais caler tout le passage au chalet dans un chapitre, mais impossible. Les lemons sur le canapé et le comptoir n’étaient même pas prévus à la base, mais ça m’a beaucoup plu de les écrire. J’espère que vous les avez appréciés. J’essaie de rendre mes lemons moins descriptifs et plus sensuels. N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu  
> Pour une première histoire sur ce couple, j’espère avoir satisfait les amateurs. N’hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non, à me faire part de vos remarques positives ou négatives, à me pointer certaines fautes d’orthographe.
> 
> Petit aparté inutile, c’est la seconde fois que j’utilise le nom « Niels » dans une fanfic de Saint Seiya (la dernière fois, c’était pour le vrai nom d’Aphrodite). C’est un nom qui me plait beaucoup. C’est la version scandinave de « Nicolas ». Et je sais pas, je trouve qu’il colle bien à Minos.  
> En revanche, je ne suis pas spécialement fan du nom que j’ai donné à Eaque. J’ai galéré pour trouver des noms népalais, et « Dhadul » est plus un nom tibétain (mais bon, c’est dans la même région du globe). Je tenais vraiment à ce qu’il ait une signification particulière en lien avec la personnalité d’Eaque, d’où ce choix.
> 
> J’adore l’alchimie entre eux. Ecrire sur eux a été un vrai plaisir. J’ai eu subitement l’idée pour ce petit OS qui a filé vite, mais j’espère écrire encore sur eux.


End file.
